


午后与小司机

by johnnyvenn



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Taxi Driver (1976), The Panic in Needle Park (1971)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vampires, 小学生文风, 毫无逻辑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 梗来自于推上一个脑洞，反正司机也不睡觉，就很吸血鬼啊。第一次写这种题材好羞耻！是小傻蛋们谈恋爱的故事，没有逻辑可言啦！但是这个小桑尼跟我之前写的桑尼不是一个桑尼，跟电影不是一个桑尼，可能跟影迷心里也不是一个桑尼，总之就是我自己重新创作的桑尼。崔师傅也不是原来那个崔师傅，我不知道崔师傅在想什么，所以写的也很模糊。虽然大家都说这两人很般配，但真要让他们合情合理谈恋爱还是很困难的，在里面夹带了一点私货，随便看看吧。
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Sonny Wortzik
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

刚刚一场暴雨，把桑尼淋个湿透。下午那会纹风不动，太阳烤熟了水泥地，水泥地反上来的热气又烘得人昏昏欲睡，走在路上，好像被夹在烤箱里，上下都是火。桑尼拿出手帕擦了擦脖子，然后又揉了揉眼睛，这会儿他额头上、鼻子尖、上嘴唇布满了密密麻麻的小汗珠，根本来不及擦。尤其是那一头厚厚的黑发，把热量牢牢锁在头顶上，无处可逃。桑尼加快脚步，溜进银行。打开门的一瞬间，清爽的冷气吹拂在桑尼脸上，拂走了他的汗水。终于得救了，快要融化的大脑再次清醒起来。

当家里的温度和室外没什么区别，最后一丝凉风也消失殆尽的时候，桑尼不得不走出家门，到街上寻找空调。电影院是个好去处，可惜所有的电影已经看遍，影院变得乏味又吵闹；商场也不错，可惜没地方歇脚。最近几天，桑尼看中了银行这个好地方，安静、舒适、清凉，完美的避暑胜地。

就在桑尼坐在空调吹风口下，惬意地喝着咖啡填着表格的时候，外面变天了。一整块乌云在城市上空滞留不动，把天空映得焦黄。桑尼放下咖啡，好奇地看着外面的风景，焦黄色侵染了街道的每一个角落，整个世界笼罩在——桑尼低头看了看咖啡——一种近似咖啡的颜色中。几片白纸贴着地面飞过，起风了。

好像快要下雨了，桑尼隐隐有点激动。暴雨就要来啦！他的毛孔齐齐张开，汗毛直立，紧张地等待着第一滴雨点的降临。一定是场大雨！桑尼嘴角上翘，微笑起来。他没注意银行经理已经虎视眈眈地看了他四五分钟，打算立刻把他赶出去。

“先生，不办业务请您出去。”经理尽量保持客气。

“我……要办业务啊。”桑尼思索着办什么业务能让自己多呆一会。

“先生，再不离开恐怕我就得报警了。”经理拿起电话。

桑尼还想坚持一会，但又觉得纠缠起来没什么意思，他站起来整整衣服，汗水消得差不多了，皮肤顺滑，衣服干爽。桑尼恋恋不舍地离开。

出门没走两步，桑尼被一阵强风吹迷了眼。突然一滴雨点重重砸在他头顶上，又一滴落在脚边，砸出杯垫大小的水渍，接着又一滴，桑尼伸手接住四五滴，还没等他反应过来，无数滴雨点飞速落下。桑尼已经数不清落了多少，甚至已经看不见雨滴，而是无数条水柱。地面深了一个颜色，雨水激起白花花的泡沫。桑尼愣了一会儿，双头抱头往家逃窜。

跑着跑着，水幕遮住了视线，雨滴飘进鼻孔里，桑尼停下来打喷嚏、擦眼睛，像游泳时呛了水。我要在地面上淹死了，桑尼悲伤地想。今天下午太糟糕了。

快到家的时候，雨势变小了。就像开始一样突然，大雨戛然而止。留下一个个散发着泥土腥气的水坑。大雨过后蚊子会变多，桑尼想起小时候听到的这句话，一路上小心躲避着水坑，怕把那些吸血的烦人小虫子带回家里。

湿透的衣服紧巴巴地包裹在身上，又黏又湿，风一吹竟然还有点冷。桑尼哆哆嗦嗦地扭着钥匙，迫不及待地想冲个热水澡。裤子脱到一半，紧得扒不下来，没办法桑尼弯下腰跟裤子作斗争。鞋子里也灌了水，桑尼又分心去脱鞋，裤子还耷拉在腿弯上。刚解放了一只脚，桑尼被一个黑影撞倒，头磕在地板上，眼睛一黑。

意识倒还清醒，桑尼第一反应是“又忘了关门”，第二反应“是不是前天晚上的那个男孩呢？”湿漉漉的桑尼没有反抗，老老实实被黑影压在身下。

下暴雨的时候，桑尼当然发现不了慢慢跟在自己身后的出租车；在此之前，被热得头晕眼花的桑尼也没留意街对面的那辆小黄车；更早以前，桑尼就没正眼看过跟踪他快一个星期的出租车司机。每当他深夜两三点回到公寓的时候，或者自己一个人，或者带着男孩一起，精神被酒精麻痹得晕晕乎乎，怎么会看见他呢？

压着桑尼的黑影伏在他的肩膀上，鼻子嗅来嗅去，桑尼只能看见他高耸的后背。

偏偏就是今天，下暴雨这一天，小司机不想等下去了。虽然离天黑还有一个小时，他的食欲已经汹涌而来。暴雨让桑尼变得更好闻，更诱人，更脆弱。他踩着桑尼湿湿的脚印，畅通无阻地来到他家里，眼睁睁看着桑尼一进门就开始脱衣服，小司机再也控制不住，把桑尼按在身下，鼻子贴上他的脖子——皮肤下面的浅绿色血管突突跳跃着，热气腾腾的鲜血近在眼前。他咽了咽口水，伸出舌头。

桑尼很自然地举起手环抱住陌生人的后背——他以为他们很熟——一只手向下摸索，拉扯腰带。他得到解放的一只脚从裤筒里艰难地挪动出来，搭到对方的腰上，像个蜘蛛缠紧了自己的猎物。

可是，谁才是猎物？桑尼把脖子上的瘙痒当成亲吻，实际上那是司机开饭前的小习惯。等那块皮肤放松下来，变得软软活活，司机的四颗獠牙毫不留情地刺穿了他。

“哦——”桑尼用力推开司机，坐在地上捂着脖子，有血从指缝里流出来。司机没想到他力气这么大，竟然能把他推得老远，也坐在地上发呆。

“这是怎么回事？你是谁？”桑尼看了眼手上的血，气得吱哇乱叫，沾血的手在空中飞舞，“变态吗？干嘛咬我脖子？！我还以为你是……算了，无所谓。总之，别再靠近我，否则我……”

“你要报警？”

“我要给你一枪。”桑尼试图站起来去拿枪，被司机捏住脚踝，挣脱不开。

“不要害怕，我没有别的意思。”司机的力气也很大，他再一次凑近他流血的脖子，“就是想喝你点血，我快饿死了。”

桑尼听闻，睁大双眼，“什么？”

“喝一小口，可以吗？不然我真的会死的。”司机说得认真，语气里透着可怜巴巴的哀求。

他又一次缓缓靠近的时候，桑尼僵硬地坐在地上，没什么反应。小司机捧起他的手，用舌头舔舐起来，喃喃自语道，“不能浪费。”

“好喝吗？”桑尼问。

手上的血渍已经被舔干净，他不知道该怎么回答，便把舌头里剩下的一点抹到他嘴唇上。桑尼舔了舔自己的嘴唇，挑起眉毛，“怪怪的。”

“有点发咸对吧？”

桑尼咂咂嘴，“还有点甜？”

出租车司机微笑起来，俯身去舔桑尼脖子上的新鲜血液。

“我不明白，还有人靠吸血为生吗？”听到司机说不吸血就会死这种话，桑尼逐渐冷静下来，甚至开始同情这个人的奇怪癖好。他主动伸出脖子，献出鲜血，就像去医院献血一样，如果这能救人，他很愿意帮忙。

“有，吸血鬼就是啊。”司机贴着他的脖子，声音含糊不清。

察觉到桑尼疑问的目光，他恋恋不舍地深吸两口，然后扭过来看着他的眼睛，“真不好意思，我还没有进行自我介绍。我叫崔弗斯，是个吸血鬼。开夜班出租车是我的工作。”说完，赶紧去舔从伤口里流出来的血。

桑尼眨眼的速度变得缓慢，崔弗斯的话听起来很遥远，被耳朵里砰砰的心跳声阻隔，然后堵塞在大脑中。桑尼发现很难理解他说的是什么意思。

“哦，夜班怎么样？”憋了半天，桑尼终于找到一句合适的回应。

“很有趣。”崔弗斯闷闷的声音从血管里传来。

“打雷了？”桑尼已经开始口吃不清，耳朵里的轰鸣越来越响，他以为外面又下起了暴雨。

崔弗斯没有回答，咽下一大口香甜的血，一滴血珠从嘴角溢出来，滴在地板上。他没打算杀了他，只是想过过嘴瘾。崔弗斯是个有良心的吸血鬼，原则上，他只吸坏蛋的血。但是此人坏蛋与否全靠他自己的判断，标准是这个人生产了多少城市垃圾。纽约街头游荡的瘾君子数不胜数，整日浑浑噩噩，昼伏夜出，乱扔垃圾，比崔弗斯这只鬼正宗多了。一周横死三四个瘾君子，根本没人在意，崔弗斯吸得心安理得。问题是，他们的血太臭了，上周他抓住一个小青年，那味道实在臭不可闻，他吸了一口就立刻吐了出来，放他走了。那人还一个劲对他道谢，弄得他不胜其烦。这周他盯上桑尼，跟以前的捕猎不太一样，他首先被味道吸引，然后才千方百计寻找吸血的理由。崔弗斯以为凭借臭血可以勉强度日，可是最近来了一批新货，让街头游荡的人越来越多，味道越来越恶劣，到了完全无法下咽的地步。崔弗斯已经一个多星期没正经吃饭了。上了年纪的吸血鬼或许可以好几年不用进食，但崔弗斯还很年轻，饮食习性还是跟人类一样，一日三餐，一顿不能少。

所以，当桑尼出现的时候，饿得头晕眼花的崔弗斯情不自禁地咽了咽口水。他是什么人已经无所谓了，只要能让他吃一两口就行。

怀里的人渐渐变冷，冰凉的雨水还黏在皮肤上，体温下降让皮肤变得更凉。桑尼的手指尖有点透明，冰得刺骨，好像已经被夏天抛弃。他眼皮沉重，嘴唇干涩发白几乎与墙皮无异。沉重的睡意压在头顶，整个人正滑向黑暗。房间里很安静，能清晰听见桑尼疯狂而紊乱的心跳，崔弗斯抬起头来，注视着桑尼——他快要死了吗？不会吧，这么快？崔弗斯诧异地想，我也就尝了几口，他就要不行了？还远远谈不上吃饱，但崔弗斯停止了吸吮，并且帮桑尼擦干净血迹，合上伤口。像桑尼这样不反抗、不多嘴，甚至还会关心吸血鬼生命的粮食实在太宝贵了，如此美味怎能只吃一顿？崔弗斯为了能持续不断地吸到他的血，必须保证桑尼现在不会随便死掉。

“喂！”崔弗斯把他的脸拍得啪啪响。桑尼嗓子里发出几声模糊的呻吟，但没有睁开眼睛。

“嘿，别睡着！”

鲜血、机枪轰鸣、巨大的爆炸声、大地震动、泥土埋进嘴巴里，崔弗斯摇头甩开杂音，现在是夏天，他在纽约一个小公寓里，手里的鲜血不是他自己的，没有枪声，没有爆炸，没有泥土。崔弗斯，现在不可能有子弹射进来。他眼前的情景恢复正常，继续用力摇晃那个奄奄一息的小人。

“能听见我说话吗？别睡，跟我聊聊天！”崔弗斯对着他的耳朵大喊。

桑尼的一只眼睛睁开一条小缝，嘴巴动了动，“你要杀了我吗？”他气若游丝地问。

“没有，没有，我正努力救你！千万不要睡觉！”

“可是好困……”桑尼头歪到一边。

“真该死！”崔弗斯咒骂一声，起身找水杯和毯子。他脱下桑尼身上的湿衣服，用毯子把他裹紧。“喝点水吧。”

崔弗斯忙着拯救自己的粮仓，乱七八糟地找话题强行跟他聊天。

“你一个人住吗？我看你回家很晚，总是半夜两点多回家。对，我观察你很久了，实话跟你说吧，我一直在找你是个混蛋的证据。看见你经常出入银行，你是想抢银行对吧？”

桑尼从一条小小的缝隙中看着崔弗斯，亮晶晶的光芒从里面发射出来。“你是个挺有公德心的吸血鬼，是吗？”

“我不知道，或许是吧。你还想知道什么？谁转化的我？什么时候成的吸血鬼？第一个受害人是谁？十字架和大蒜管用吗？我都可以告诉你。”

“鲍比那天遇见的人是你吗？”

“谁？”

“他脖子上……”桑尼恢复了一点力气，他睁开眼睛，盯着天花板，然后摸了摸自己的脖子，“有一大片淤青和四个小点。”

崔弗斯没听到似的，“你感觉好点了吗？”

“还是很冷，很恶心。”桑尼挑了挑眉毛，嘴角神经质地笑了笑，“原来真的是吸血鬼，我还以为他在扯淡。”

“我没打算杀他，也没打算杀你。”

“为什么？”

崔弗斯垂下脑袋，抚摸着桑尼露在毯子外面、冷冰冰的脚，跟他自己的触感很像，是我把他弄得这么冷，崔弗斯有点走神。

“为什么？”桑尼又问了一遍。

他当然不能说因为我想多留你几顿，想了想他说，“因为，你也没抢哪家银行。”

“所以你觉得我是好人吗？”桑尼再一次神经质地笑起来，好像成了他逗着小司机玩。尽管身体还是软塌塌的没力气，头脑昏沉，恶心感也没有消退；尽管面对眼前这个货真价实的怪物，桑尼抑制不住自己的恐惧，但他还是注意到怪物贴在他大腿旁边的，硬邦邦的“钥匙”。他注视着鼓起来一块的裤裆，确认那里发生了一个熟悉的反应，又抬起腰碰了碰，“那么，”他看着他，“还想做吗？”

两腿间突然遭遇陌生的触摸，崔弗斯惊呼一声，惊慌失措地用双手保护起来，有点尴尬地瞪着桑尼。

吸血鬼的体质就是这样，吸血其实和人类做爱是异曲同工的，都会有生理反应。有的吸血鬼会先做爱再吃饭，有的吸血鬼一边做爱一边吃饭，有的吸血鬼，像崔弗斯这样的新手，会着急忙慌地囫囵吞下鲜血，然后才注意到还有一个步骤没有解决。以前都是不等崔弗斯发泄出来，粮食就已经断气了，他也只好索然无味地离开，回家再自行解决；这一次难得粮食还清醒着，还会好心提醒吸血鬼先生的勃起，崔弗斯反而紧张起来。

“不愿意就算了，搞得好像我在性骚扰你一样。”桑尼又闭上眼睛。

别睡着啊！明明已经没有心跳了，崔弗斯感觉好像还是有什么东西在胸膛里猛烈地撞击，他害怕他一睡不醒，不仅仅是担心自己没饭吃，还有种莫名其妙的情绪——害怕他因他而死，多奇怪啊。崔弗斯环视这个小小的房间，布满了一个年轻人生活的痕迹，现在这个年轻人的生命悬挂在他的手上。他俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，“别睡着。”

桑尼干涩的嘴唇慢慢开始蠕动，僵硬的舌头试着往崔弗斯的嘴巴里探，小口尝着自己血的味道。崔弗斯得到鼓励，收起尖牙加入唇舌的激烈纠缠，含住他的双唇深深吸吮舌头。他的身体同样饥饿。

“唔……”一声叹息从桑尼鼻子中喷出，双手软软地环绕过崔弗斯冰冷的脖子，在那里他摸不到任何脉动。“崔弗斯……”桑尼咕哝着。

“什么事？”

崔弗斯等了半天，也没听见桑尼回答。他扯掉毯子，桑尼身上只有一条白色的平角内裤紧紧地绷在他的屁股上，包不住的臀肉被勒出红痕。崔弗斯让桑尼脸朝下，剥下内裤，白花花的大腿反射着室内灯光，他弹了弹饱满的臀部，整个下半身都跟着颤抖起来。看起来特别有食欲，崔弗斯感觉口水又开始分泌，他对着屁股轻轻咬了一口，桑尼只是闷哼，并不反对。

咬着臀肉的崔弗斯皱眉，眼睛闪着绿光，性欲和食欲同时澎湃，浪潮在体内翻滚。崔弗斯第一次渴望自己是有心跳的。舌尖伸进臀缝里，按压着他的褶皱。桑尼脸朝下，呼吸急促，不知道是因为失血过多还是别的什么。

啪的一声，屁股上传来脆响，在安静的房间里回荡。桑尼呜咽起来，下意识想回头看看，但脖子上的剧痛让他转头困难，只能猜测是崔弗斯打了他一巴掌：这个混蛋，为什么这么用力？我又没死。屁股上又挨了一下，桑尼抬高腰，颤抖起来。紧接着，酸软无力的腰塌了下去，桑尼虚弱地大口喘气，呼出的热气在地板上凝结成小水珠。后面变得极其敏感，被舌头舔弄得湿湿嗒嗒，潮湿瘙痒。桑尼小幅度地扭动屁股，缓解这种不舒适的感觉，他本来想甩开那条舌头，可惜力气太小表现出来像撒娇。

崔弗斯以为这是请求他快点开操，便解开裤子扶着阴茎往前凑。屁股上的肉挡住了视线，他张开手把双臀朝两边掰开，手指缝里被白肉填得满满当当。他对准了，挺着腰往里送去。

一开始没什么感觉，活动起来便有了火辣辣的刺痛感。桑尼疼得直哼哼，想往前躲又动弹不得。远远谈不上享受，倒是给戳得不困了。桑尼在嗓子里小声咒骂，后面却越操越快，撞得他头晕眼花，四处找东西抓，试图稳住身体。这时候乱摸的手被抓住，五根手指扣进来，紧紧握着他的手。他的胸膛贴着地板，后背贴着他的胸膛，桑尼被夹在小司机和地板中间，快要被操进里面去。崔弗斯屁股紧绷，在桑尼温暖的身体里用力研磨。他紧致的肠道包裹着他，不在乎他的冰冷和血腥，安然慷慨地包裹着，收缩着，保护着。保护着？崔弗斯不知道这股感觉从何而来，无论怎么说，一个人类也犯不上去保护一只吸血鬼。但是之前桑尼听到他的哀求（哪怕那并不是真的），勇敢献出鲜血的时候，好像真的抱着保护这只吸血鬼别让他饿死的决心。崔弗斯喘息起来，他的鸡巴在肠道里抽动，蛋囊拍打着臀肉，既舒服又刺激。他想起人类女子怀上吸血鬼混血怪胎的故事，多数都是一尸两命的悲剧。他想射满桑尼的肚子，让他怀孕，然后和他一样死去、再醒来。他这么想着，没一会就抽搐着射了出来。

轰隆隆的心跳声渐渐平息，崔弗斯担心桑尼被他压坏了，撑起身子。拔出来的时候闻到血腥味，崔弗斯检查桑尼的屁股，果然，出血了。

没有吸血鬼能拒绝鲜血，更别说是刚刚品尝过的鲜血。

崔弗斯双眼发直，眼神凝固在白色大腿亮眼的红色液体上，不受控制地张口舔舐。里面还有精液的味道。崔弗斯的尖牙又伸出来了。

大腿上的肉绵软而饱满，桑尼的鲜血再一次流淌进崔弗斯体内。本来就虚弱的桑尼遭受第二次失血，生命体征更加微弱。

我就要死了。桑尼终于意识到这个问题，想到此前还为空调烦恼，四处蹭凉，如今却要死在冷冰冰的吸血鬼口中，生命是多么难以预测啊……桑尼身体难受，心里委屈，不禁嗡嗡哭了起来。崔弗斯听到哭声，才意识到自己在干什么，赶紧收起牙。桑尼的五官都皱在一起，泪水淌了满脸，这副模样叫他有些厌恨自己的怪物身份。

“我……我送你去医院吧。”崔弗斯慌张起身，裸露的下体还呈现勃起的状态。

他又想吃了他，又想再操他一次，屁股容易出血，用嘴巴也行。他想射进他的喉咙，含不住的精液顺着嘴角流出来，混合着眼泪和鼻涕，把他的脸弄得一塌糊涂。

可是桑尼已经晕了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

桑尼醒来的时候，看见鲍比坐在床边，手里剥着一个橘子，橘子皮被撕裂的一瞬间，水果清香便散发出来，钻进桑尼的鼻孔里。桑尼突然感觉口干舌燥，整个身体都干涩无比，急需清凉新鲜的水。能感觉到饥渴，看来我还没死。

“你当然没死，有人把你送到医院来。”鲍比往嘴巴里塞了一瓣橘子，汁水在他口中炸开，桑尼看着他咽下橘子汁，跟着咽了咽口水。他想开口说话，却被堵在毛躁的喉咙里，清了清嗓子仍然发不出声，桑尼急得咳嗽起来。

“别着急，”鲍比递过来一瓣，塞进桑尼嘴里，“这都是你的，虽然我等你醒来的时候差点给你吃光了，别生气，我剥给你吃。”鲍比乐呵呵地，看起来对桑尼的苏醒发自内心地感到高兴。

桑尼看见鲍勃的脖子上缠着丝巾，原来这根脏兮兮的丝巾总是出现在他头上或者胳膊上，现在，桑尼摸了摸自己的脖子，是为了挡住和他一样的伤口。他咽下橘子，嗓子里的火被浇灭不少，一阵清风吹进来，他又能开口说话了。

“你知道是谁送我来的吗？”

“还用问吗，肯定是他！”

“你看见他了？”

“没有，但是你的脖子……这人真不够厚道，给我的伤口那么深，你的那么浅！”

桑尼皱眉，心想我的也不浅吧，都差点被吸干了，怎么会比鲍比的浅呢？桑尼出神的时候，鲍比一屁股坐到他床上，窃笑着凑近，“我还以为他只找针头公园里的老伙计呢。要我说，他可比缉毒局的管用多了，一连死了那么多人，公园里的人都跑光了，谁还敢去！他怎么找上你的呢？难道你也……”他摆出打针的姿势。

桑尼摇摇头，正色道：“我才不会，身体是灵魂的圣殿，那种脏东西我绝不碰。”他说这句话的时候观察着鲍比的表情，发现他不为所动，便转而发表关于吸血鬼选择目标的疑问：“吸血鬼难道还有什么规律吗？我还以为他们见人就吸。”昨天跟崔弗斯好像问过这话，他印象模糊了。

“对啊，我也奇怪，他不吸我或许嫌我血管里海洛因比血还多，你倒是干净，为什么也没弄死你？还把你送医院来，你们之间到底发生了什么？”

鲍比神色懊恼，好像弄不明白为什么桑尼还活着。桑尼到没在意他的语气，而是沉浸在昨天的回忆中。虽然因为失血过多而意识模糊，但还是有一些与性有关的细节浮现出来：崔弗斯与他交握的手指、在他耳边的喘息、压在他后背的重量、冰凉的亲吻还有他吸血时变绿的眼珠……桑尼不知不觉红了脸，身体还记得后面被崔弗斯填满的感觉，他偷偷夹了夹屁股，还有点火辣辣的疼——那里的伤口不知道有没有处理。

“嘿，你想什么呢！”一只手在他眼前乱晃，鲍比好奇地盯着他。

桑尼没说话，脸越来越红。

鲍比凑得更近了，他贴着他的耳朵，声音带着笑意：“那个吸血鬼，长得还不赖对吧。”圆溜溜的眼睛也带着笑意，鲍比又说：“虽然咬我那次天很黑，但抱着我的时候能感觉到他胳膊上的肌肉，还有，腰挺细，腿挺长。”

“你不是说袭击你的吸血鬼是个长着蝙蝠翅膀的猪头怪物吗！”

“我现在想起来了，是个比我高一点的年轻人，怎么了，那天我可不是清醒的，记忆难免有偏差嘛。”

“哼，”桑尼斜眼看他，莫名其妙有点生气，“你又不喜欢男的。”

“是，不喜欢。一开始我以为他要跟我那个，结果张口就咬脖子，把我吓了一跳。还没等我叫人，他就低头吐了，我还一个劲道谢……”

桑尼虚弱地抬了抬眉毛。

鲍比继续说：“本来以为吸血鬼都是怪物老头，电视里就是这么演的。”

桑尼翻了个小小的白眼：“你对世界的认识难道都来自于电视吗？”

“基本是。”

……

桑尼感觉鲍比有些聒噪，但还是很感激他能来医院看望。鲍比走后，桑尼卷了卷被子，回想着那个混乱的下午。一会儿疲倦感袭来，他闭上眼睡着了。

崔弗斯把出租车开回公司之前，总要在桑尼家楼下观察一会。那几天他的窗户一直是黑的，说明还没从医院回来。崔弗斯有点担心桑尼的身体状况，毕竟把他抱去医院的时候已经几乎感觉不到心跳了，但是他不敢去医院看望，害怕忍不住伸出尖牙，加重桑尼的病情。崔弗斯叹气，不明白为什么桑尼有这么大的吸引力。他转化成吸血鬼也有几十年了，虽然在同类里面连年轻都算不上，却从没遇到过桑尼这样的猎物，如此诱人，令人痴迷且难以抗拒。所以崔弗斯很矛盾，他恨不得抓住桑尼饱餐一顿，却又不舍得杀了他。崔弗斯在自己逼仄的房间里思考着，桑尼到底有什么与众不同之处。

桑尼因失血过多而昏迷不醒那会，他好像听见不同寻常的声音，勾起了那些早就忘记的回忆。枪炮声、大地震动声、呼救声、呻吟声，还有泥土、铁丝、雨水、弹壳、头盔……这不是鲜血引起的，而是……恐惧。崔弗斯以为成为恐惧本身就没什么能吓到他，死亡已经是伪命题，然而，看到濒死的桑尼，熟悉的恐惧感又一次侵袭而来。战场上，死亡反而没有想象中那么恐怖，临近死亡才真正令人不安。肢体残疾、亲密战友的牺牲、在壕坑里等待死亡，每一件都比死亡本身更能摧毁理智。崔弗斯熟知其中的所有细节。

这次是桑尼扣下了扳机。

他翻了个身坐起来，展开日记本打算记录心情，笔杆在手里捏了又捏，犹豫着该怎么下笔。耳边响起桑尼口齿不清的声音，哪怕意识已经飘走了，使劲操他的时候还会配合挺动下意识地叫，有好几次把“崔弗斯”叫成“贾维斯”。崔弗斯捏紧了圆珠笔，此时此刻，他非常饥饿，也非常想念桑尼。

夜幕渐渐落下，灯光在崔弗斯眼睛里融化成五颜六色的糖水，跟那一小段被激发的战场回忆相比，纽约的夜晚竟然变得可爱起来。茫然无知的、麻木不仁的、冷漠无情的行人，匆匆忙忙向下一个约会地点奔赴，情欲在热气中蒸发，混合着垃圾发酵的味道。崔弗斯越积越多的欲望一发不可收，无论什么人，他决定，下一个上车的就是猎物。即使流淌着臭血他也不在乎了，饱餐一顿比什么都重要。

一个醉到说不清地点的年轻人，崔弗斯故意开得很慢，让乘客昏昏欲睡。车在巷口停好，不到十分钟的功夫，崔弗斯眼中闪烁着绿光，从黑黢黢的小巷中走出来。他对着后视镜擦拭牙齿上的血渍，心想：味道还行，虽然不能跟桑尼比，至少下的去嘴。他饿狠了，一口气吸干了那人全身的血，直到尸体变得僵硬，他才抬起头来，打了个饱嗝。坐在车上，看不出两腿间的勃起，当然也没人在意出租车司机是不是撑着帐篷开车，他把车从小路上倒出去，开往一个方向——桑尼的家。

上楼之前，崔弗斯来回抚摸衬衫的褶皱，希望看上去板正一点。但车座把后背上的布料揉得稀烂，怎么扯都是皱的。没办法，崔弗斯只能在别的地方努力。他从口袋里掏出手帕，在膝盖上把它折成一朵小花。

抬起头往桑尼的房间望去，刚才还闪烁的灯光突然熄灭了，一看表，才十点半。怎么变这么乖了？走上楼梯的时候，他没意识到自己在微笑。

听见敲门声，桑尼慢吞吞地爬起来开灯开门。他穿着宽松的睡衣，领子快和腰一样宽了，脖子上的纱布已经摘下来，四个紫黑色的伤口像葡萄干。

“打扰你睡觉了吗？”

桑尼呆若木鸡地瞪着崔弗斯，半响一动不动，也不敢说话。崔弗斯的微笑让桑尼从胃部打了个冷战，亮晶晶的牙齿闪烁着寒光，他拿不准他是来吃晚餐还是来做爱。

看着桑尼受惊的样子，崔弗斯有点伤心，他举起那朵布花，表明歉意，“那天的事，非常抱歉。”

桑尼依然愣愣地，跟梦游似的，“你会对所有被你咬过的人道歉吗？”

“不会，他们都死了。”

“鲍比没死。”

崔弗斯想了一会鲍比是谁，“我好像已经道过歉了。”说完，眼睛往房间里瞅，想让桑尼把他请进去。

“好吧，你进来吧。”桑尼侧开身子，没接他的花。

门刚一合上，崔弗斯就揽住桑尼的腰，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。桑尼懒懒地张着嘴，任凭崔弗斯横扫他的口腔。

“今天不咬你。”分开一段距离，他气喘吁吁地说。

“因为你已经吃饱了。”

轮到崔弗斯瞪眼。

“你嘴里有那么浓的血腥味，我又不是白痴。”桑尼挑起眉毛，翻了个白眼。亲吻缓解了他的紧张，即使血腥，他似乎也不太在意了。上一次没杀了他肯定是有什么原因，不管怎样，这或许会保护他的生命，哪怕只是暂时的。

崔弗斯再一次含住那略微张开的嘴唇，搂紧腰，稳住后背，侧过脸与他接吻。他们牙齿碰在一起，鼻尖互相依靠，鼓胀的下半身首先感受到情欲的气息。桑尼的瞳孔放大，脸上泛起潮红，他支撑不住崔弗斯的力量，仰着身子后退。崔弗斯抓住他的脖子往回拉，继续往他口腔里探索。

坏了，桑尼想，这么亲下去又要被上了。他捏住崔弗斯的鼻子，逼迫他放过自己的嘴。“等一等，崔弗斯，哪有第二次见面还是做爱的？我们就不能先聊天吗？”

崔弗斯曲起膝盖顶了顶他的跨下，“好吧，你想聊什么？”

大腿上的肌肉缓缓磨蹭着他的勃起，细微的舒适感欢呼雀跃，随着呼吸泄露出愉悦的声音，桑尼哆嗦着喘了一会，向崔弗斯问出那个纠缠他好几天的疑问：“为什么放过我和鲍比，你不怕我们去报警吗？”

崔弗斯转过头，看见他脸上被口水弄得湿漉漉的，嘴唇红肿，有点狼狈，却很可爱。在他有一搭没一搭的抚摸下，能感觉到桑尼越来越硬，但是既然他要聊天，崔弗斯也不着急。他松开怀抱，拉开距离，一本正经地说：“鲍比太难吃了，差点把我毒死。”这当然是夸张的手法，吸血鬼怎么会被海洛因毒死。

“我呢？”

桑尼对这个问题穷追不舍，尽管崔弗斯早就表明他不想回答，但这好像是桑尼唯一在乎的事，他追问，“为什么送我去医院？为什么又来找我？为什么不杀了我？”

崔弗斯突然感到一阵烦躁，“别问了！”他粗暴地推开桑尼。彭的一声桑尼的后背重重撞在墙上。他没听到自己的怒吼，也没听到桑尼的抱怨。幻视和幻听一起袭来。

“干嘛推我！天哪，你又弄痛我了！”

崔弗斯耳朵里犹如大轰炸，眼前一片白光。

“嘿，你怎么了？”桑尼试着触碰他，被他拒绝。

“对不起，对不起。只要别问我这个，什么东西都行。”崔弗斯一个劲道歉，看起来对刚才的暴力非常后悔。

桑尼看着他的眼睛，“你有问题，你知道吗？你有很大的问题。我不知道当吸血鬼会有什么烦恼，总之你的问题很严重，哦上帝，很有可能比我还严重。”崔弗斯还在为刚才的失态道歉，桑尼表示不介意，他看着失神的崔弗斯，恍然大悟，“我知道你是怎么回事了，我见过好多从越南回来的人，都是你这个样子。你是在越南变成吸血鬼的吗？”桑尼去厨房给他倒了杯水。

“不是。”崔弗斯接过水杯，喝了一口。桑尼给自己倒了一点，一边喝一边从杯子后面偷偷观察。

“比那更早，在比利时。”

“欧洲确实有很多鬼故事。”桑尼眨眨眼。

他拉着崔弗斯坐到沙发上，又去扯了条毯子，把两人环起来。崔弗斯发现还是那天那条毯子，角落里有几滴没有洗干净的血渍。闷热已经被雨水冲走，这几天夜晚渐渐变凉，夏天来得快去的也快，眼看整个纽约就要被秋天接手。桑尼借用崔弗斯的办法，希望他也能在毯子的安抚下恢复精神。他紧紧靠着崔弗斯的肩膀，却完全没有温暖的感觉，崔弗斯就像一块大理石，坚硬而冰冷。桑尼裹着毯子等待他的倾诉，看上去像在听睡前故事。

“现在看来，转化之前的人生就像隔着一层蜡纸，有些事已经模糊不清。我只记得雨水、雨水、还是雨水，巨大的弹坑里泥浆和着尸体，铺天盖地的雨也没有浇灭炮火，雷声和炮声同时响起，到最后都分不清是打雷还是炮击。”崔弗斯停顿了一下，看着桑尼，确认他是否在听。桑尼回以微笑，“继续啊。”

“我记得寒冷，僵硬的寒冷让你无处可逃。我还记得吞噬双脚的泥浆，黏在身上厚厚一层。我好像在雨天来到村里的教堂，屋顶已经炸飞，抱着耶稣的圣母倒伏在地。我朝教堂里面开枪，然后听到惨叫，不过那声音更像是嘲笑。

“阴影里走出来一个人，我的子弹射穿了他的胸膛和手臂，但没有流血。他看着我带着怜悯和嘲讽。我又开了几枪，子弹穿过他的身体，跟穿过沙袋无异，什么都没有发生，他就像个空心人。奇怪的是，我竟然一点都不害怕，没有你看到我的时候那么害怕。他问我最想要的是什么，我想了半天说，睡眠。然后他就咬了我的脖子，在我快死的时候，他转化了我。”

桑尼眼神开始涣散，崔弗斯缓慢的语气带有催眠效果，但他感觉对方讲的故事非常重要，睡着肯定很不礼貌，只得勉强支撑。崔弗斯早就注意到桑尼一直在悄悄打哈欠，却没有停止回忆。

“某种程度上，他确实实现了我的愿望。因为对吸血鬼来说，睡眠根本就不是问题。唯一的问题就是吸血。你不知道为了迈出这一步，我挨了多久的饿。等我反应过来的时候，怀里的人已经没有心跳了，和我一样。”说完，崔弗斯陷入往事中，凝固成一座雕塑。

然后，整个房间都安静下来。桑尼实在撑不住了，靠在他身上睡了过去，头歪在他肩膀上，张着嘴巴，口水摇摇欲坠。从回忆中抽身的崔弗斯本来想继续说说作为吸血鬼的所思所想，然而身边的人已经发出了轻微的鼾声，他抬了抬眉毛，做完以后才发现这是桑尼的习惯动作。这次来他家的目的是什么来着？他低头看桑尼的两腿中间，平平坦坦，波澜不惊。对了，他是来解决生理问题。结果本应该帮忙的人却在这里睡得香甜。凭什么他能想睡就睡，想勃起就勃起，想放松就放松，自由吃人类认可的食物，没有人害怕他，他可以得到温暖的亲吻和拥抱，崔弗斯辨认出这种闷闷不乐——嫉妒。桑尼让他嫉妒人类的生活。

他看着自己始终没有释放的阴茎，伸手摸了进去，便于活动的那只手小心撸动着。桑尼脖子上有股药膏的味道，混合着他皮肤上的酸味，毯子上也是这股味道，围绕着他。他熟知皮肤柔软的触感，和下面血管的弹性，温热的鲜血带着甜美的芳香。他勃起得越来越厉害，阴茎头锃亮而饱满，一种青色聚集在龟头，顶端湿润。往上提起的时候牵引力变得无比夸张，略微疼痛加倍过瘾，眩晕和沉醉让崔弗斯空荡荡的胸腔变得沉甸甸的，他张口把闷气呼出去，微弱地喘息起来。这时候桑尼被坚硬的肩膀硌得难受，嘟囔着挪动了一下位置，滑到他胸前。崔弗斯用黏糊糊的手扶着他的脑袋，放到大腿上，桑尼对这个位置比较满意，腿跟着搬到沙发上来，砸吧两下嘴，继续做梦。崔弗斯空出来的肩膀被口水打湿了一块。阴茎已经涨到最大，崔弗斯环着顶端小幅度地套弄，释放感呼之欲出。桑尼傻乎乎的睡脸近在咫尺，头发丝几乎贴着他的蛋囊。他想着肩膀上的口水，喷了出来。几滴撒在桑尼的眼皮上，他弯下腰，帮他舔走。

几天后，桑尼陆续收到崔弗斯寄来的花，雏菊、百合、玫瑰……色彩明丽，香气扑鼻，配着各式各样的小卡片，写的是崔弗斯到处抄来的好词好句。桑尼看了看那些没头脑的句子，随手扔掉；花是美丽动人的，为了安置好它们，他特地去买了十几个花瓶。没过多久，桑尼的小房间就被各色鲜花占领，挡住了原本的面貌。他被花香熏得头疼，却不舍得丢掉。

屋子里被花填得站不下脚的时候，鲍比来过一次，一进门就夸张地大喊，“不是吧，我要吐了！桑尼你竟然还住得下去，天啊，我完全清醒了！”

“有那么难闻吗？”

“桑尼，”鲍比勾肩搭背，“你恋爱了。”

他没回答。

“或者你被变态盯上了。”鲍比语重心长地说，“快点划清界限，把这些花都扔了，不知道的还以为你在屋里杀了人。”

鲍比走后，那句“你恋爱了”在桑尼脑海中回荡，就像石子投进湖中，荡起的波纹久久不散。跟谁恋爱啊？桑尼摇头，满眼的花越看越不顺眼，但还是费了半天功夫挑选要扔掉的花。最后，房间打扫干净，剩下几朵雏菊装点窗口。

崔弗斯又一次到访的时候，一边操桑尼，一边盯着窗前的雏菊。刚一进去，桑尼就开始乱叫，崔弗斯不知道他是夸张的表演还是真的爽了。终于等到桑尼意识清醒的状态，这回他没说什么“先聊天”之类的废话，扯下崔弗斯的腰带先把半勃起的阴茎舔湿，然后乖乖趴下去岔开双腿。

崔弗斯咬着他的耳朵，“你喜欢窗边那些小花吗？”

“菊花香味很淡。其他的花味道太大，我被房东警告，都扔掉了。”他不想在这个时候提起鲍比，便假称是房东不允许。桑尼背着手摸他的阴茎，向自己后庭靠拢，希望崔弗斯能集中精力，别问东问西了。

阴茎在入口来回打圈，磨得桑尼扭来扭去，向后寻觅满足。“快点进来”说不出口。崔弗斯握着压在桑尼肚子下面的鸡巴，让它头朝下，在枕头上摩擦。顶撞了几下，桑尼的屁眼就开始收缩，从红彤彤的鸡巴里滴出来白色的液体。他上半身像被剥了皮，红得透亮，加速流动的血液香味逼人。在此之前已经咬过两个人的崔弗斯再一次被勾起食欲，绿色的瞳孔半眯着。为了消除那个念头，他开始加速，桑尼发出沙哑的嚎叫。随着速度加快，一些白色的液体黏在他的鸡巴和阴毛上，他按着桑尼的腰，也开始颤抖着喘息。

射过一次的桑尼还是硬的，他不知道之前射的是什么，崔弗斯摸了两下，更多白色的液体喷射出来，跟他的精液融合在一起。吸血鬼竟然还有精液，意识恢复后，桑尼考虑着这个问题。难道吸血鬼能用精子创造小吸血鬼吗？崔弗斯是怎么说的来着，他被人“转化”了？没认真听，桑尼开始为此苦恼起来。万一精液也带着怪物魔力怎么办？他记得那天的伤口就有被合拢的迹象，不知道他还有什么神力。会不会，桑尼伸手指戳了戳自己的屁眼，把肠道给腐蚀了啊？

崔弗斯起身摆弄着窗前那几朵花，桑尼看着他的后背，想起鲍比的评价，确实是精瘦而有力，线条流畅简洁。他用手掌描绘那些线条，崔弗斯感受到抚摸，回过头来朝他微笑。月光替他亲吻着他身上的绒毛，带着深深的柔情。

桑尼看着他的笑脸，“你恋爱了”，鲍比或许说得没错。他捧着崔弗斯的下巴，凑上去分享那个笑容


	3. Chapter 3

“你想喝咖啡吗？还是吃点什么？今天我休假，你有时间吗？”

“有，我一直都有时间。”

“你觉得怎么样，想去哪里吃我可以带你去。”

“用出租车吗？”

“一起走过去也行，要是你不想坐车的话。”

“唔……我想想。”

“想什么？”

“我没想好吃什么，你有什么推荐吗？你喜欢吃什么？”

“……”

“喂？”

“……你知道我喜欢吃什么。”

“确实是。”

“你决定好了吗？”

“走吧。”

“什么？”

“我们边走边聊。”

“桑尼。”

“嗯？”

“我想见你。”

“我也是。”

放下电话，桑尼脸上荡漾着微笑的余韵，眼睛亮亮的。他打开水龙头沾湿梳子，对着镜子仔细梳了梳头，然后摸摸腋下闻了闻，皱着眉翻找除味剂。收拾完，他在镜子前站定，突然意识到要去见的人是崔弗斯，一个吸血鬼。

他的眼睛暗淡了一点，头发耷拉下去，眼角也垂向地面。这次会死吗？如果他饿得失去理智，他是不是就会死。

两个人来到一家小餐馆，菜单好像在桑尼手里生根了，半天不见翻动。崔弗斯也不着急，盯着桑尼头发上的漩涡打发时间。崔弗斯打理了头发，穿上了合体的西装，领口插了朵花，甚至还喷了古龙水，他出门前对镜子练习和蔼的笑容——弯着眼睛，但绝不露齿。让自己看起来像一个优雅人类的努力却在见到桑尼的一瞬间显得格外可笑，在他躲躲闪闪的眼睛里，崔弗斯看见了一只典型的百年老吸血鬼，而且是自己曾经最鄙视的那种。糟糕，还不如出租车司机那身装扮呢！崔弗斯暗自愤恨，再一次对桑尼的恐惧感到抱歉。

讽刺的是，越是害怕，血液流动的速度就越快，味道也就越好闻。崔弗斯抓起眼前的玻璃杯往脖子里猛灌凉水。

终于桑尼点好了菜，“你呢？”他把菜单递给崔弗斯。

崔弗斯本来想摆手，临时改了主意，“和他的一样。”今天是属于人类崔弗斯的一天，一切都要向真正的人类靠拢。

饭桌上，桑尼看起来苦大仇深的，刀叉用起来像是屠宰活牛，在盘子上发出夸张的声音，连崔弗斯都觉得刺耳。他想了半天，也没找到合适的开场白，最后只好放弃。桑尼在餐盘里持续不断地制造噪音，引得顾客纷纷侧目。为了避免餐馆经理把他俩赶出去，他握住桑尼的手，让他放下刀叉，然后把自己那份切好递给桑尼。

“哦，对不起，我弄得太响了。”桑尼嘴角下撇，依然垂头丧气。

哪有比这还沉闷的约会啊？崔弗斯在心里不停叹气，开始后悔这个决定。或许他和桑尼就只适合上床，以及吸血。

肉片被切割得整整齐齐，桑尼吃得很快，盘子里只剩下一滩酱汁和血水的混合液体。崔弗斯看他香喷喷的吃相，也有点怀念牛排的味道。他切下一小块放进嘴里。吃起来像……橡皮？他又喝了口红酒，看起来像血，喝起来像尿。

“你不吃吗？”桑尼看着崔弗斯的盘子。于是他又切好一份，递给他。

走出餐馆，干爽的秋风吹拂着一冷一热两个身体，一个饥饿，一个吃撑。这会桑尼话才多了起来。

“我觉得味道一般，不是我想象的味道。”

“你没有吃过牛排？”

“没。”他想说“没人请我才不去”，到嘴边又改成，“我以前是素食主义者。”

“真的假的？”崔弗斯微笑。

“真的。结果有一天医生让我多补充点蛋白质，我只好破戒了。”

一时无话。

走了一段路，两人都不想回家。对面几个轮滑小青年横冲直撞而来，吓得桑尼僵在原地不敢动弹。过会儿几辆自行车擦着路边飞驰而过，离桑尼还有段距离，就把他钉住了。哪怕是路人靠得太近，都能把他吓一跳——真正意义上的跳起来。他是不是说过自己有什么问题，崔弗斯想到。这种情况出现几次，他只好揽过他的肩膀，转到远离道路的那一侧，让他靠着自己。“不长眼的人渣太多了。”他说。

“是我有问题，跟他们关系不大。”桑尼喃喃自语。

他捏捏桑尼僵硬的肩膀，“我们去看电影吧。”

桑尼有段时间没看电影了，自从夏天稀里糊涂地过去之后，他连门都很少出。除了偶尔见见鲍比，几乎没跟任何人往来。虽然并不是有意过这种离群索居的生活，但自从被吸血鬼盯上，还莫名其妙地做了几次爱以后，他感觉好像被吸血鬼传染了孤独。想到崔弗斯和人类的差别，桑尼半是担忧半是惊惧地看着他，问：“电影院人多吗？”

“我们可以选个人少的看。”

两个人一人抱着一桶爆米花，坐在空无一人的放映厅里。桑尼很好奇为什么吸血鬼还吃爆米花。实际上，吸血鬼的味觉退化到只对甜味敏感，崔弗斯非常感谢越来越多甜味零食的发明。

电影前半截昏昏欲睡，后面音乐紧张起来，瘦高的影子斜打在墙上，尖利的爪牙，狰狞的面孔，犹如湿冷的雾气袭击心灵。门一打开，白晃晃一个幽灵，没有一点生命气息，就像死亡站在门口，堵住了去路。桑尼渐渐放下手里的爆米花，嘴里的也忘记了咀嚼。音乐声突然变大，他跟着抖动起来，爆米花撒得满地都是。电影其实没什么可怕的，只不过，里面虚构的怪物是真的，就坐在他身边，没有心跳，没有呼吸。他用眼角瞅了他一样，模样还是那么年轻、英俊、迷人，他回头笑了笑，好像对电影贫乏的想象力很无奈。桑尼想起他自述的回忆，他在半个世纪前就已经死了，也就是说，坐在他身边的、带他去吃饭的、给他送花的、跟他上床的，是个货真价实的死人。

一阵热浪涌来，又一阵冷风吹过，桑尼肚子里的牛排正在翻滚，周围的光线突然变得刺眼，声音也变得刺耳。他跌跌撞撞地跑出影院，一边觉得恶心，一边又为自己的大惊小怪感到不解。难道不是第一天就知道崔弗斯是吸血鬼了吗？而且，他现在也没伸出尖牙来啊！只可惜，情绪是控制不住的，恐惧更具渗透性。

崔弗斯已经追赶出来，“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”

桑尼捂着嘴巴，“没事没事，不用管我。”

“我送你回家吧。”

“不必了，自己走回去就好，离这里也不远。”

崔弗斯面露不解。桑尼眼神躲避着他，面色苍白，快像他一样白。怎么回事？电影把他吓到了？

“陪你一起走可以吗？”

桑尼摇摇头，用很大的力气推开崔弗斯，转过身头也不回地往家走。背影焦急，步伐紊乱，似乎有无数烦心事在背后追赶着他。崔弗斯茫然地看着他的背影，一种不安的情绪缓缓升起。他在他脸上看到了惊慌失措的神情，满载着深深的恐惧。这种熟悉的恐惧，出现在崔弗斯咬过的每一个人脸上。当身体渐渐僵硬，这个表情就凝固下来，因为失血而变得灰暗。

晚饭终究是付之东流，桑尼一边冲厕所一边感慨，看来我就不适合吃昂贵的东西。

“嘿，我是崔弗斯，你还好吗？”

崔弗斯打电话来。

“桑尼，我知道你在家。发生了什么？为什么不接电话？”

崔弗斯找上门来。

“桑尼，如果哪里冒犯到你，我先向你道歉，但请你不要不理我，好吗？”

崔弗斯把信塞进门缝。

桑尼把读完的信丢在一边，坐在地上捂着脸。他的眼睛在手心里扭成一团，睫毛搓成毛线球，刺痛手心。眼泪挂在眼角，迟迟没有下文。他很想弄明白这是怎么回事，为什么崔弗斯是该死的吸血鬼，而自己又为什么不敢见他。他品尝过他嘴里的血滴，有自己的，也有别人的。那时候到是顾不得多想，只希望他能快点解开裤子，用冷得快要结冰的鸡巴操他。又冷又硬，就像冬天公园里的冰雕。他记得小时候喜欢用舌头舔那些透明的冰雕，粉嫩的舌头一沾上冰面，感觉像被开水烫了一样，但又不舍得分开。最后舌头跟冰雕死死黏在一起，小桑尼撕扯不动慌忙大叫，却只能发出模糊的哼声，口水滴得到处都是，舌头已经失去知觉。崔弗斯操他要比舔冰雕舒服太多，不至于冷得哆嗦，也不至于异物感太过明显。等肠道热度升高，越来越肿胀的时候，他还是能清晰感觉到冰凉的触感，恰到好处地摩擦着敏感点。有时候崔弗斯趴在他身上，用尖牙轻抚乳头，桑尼紧张地抬头看着，两边越来越坚硬，越来越敏感。尖牙随时施加压力，有轻有重，每一次都让他腰身蜷缩，小腹绷紧。他观察着崔弗斯的眼睛，从深变浅，哪怕在昏暗的室内，也会发出明亮的水绿色，像两盏绿色的车灯。这时候向他索取亲吻，崔弗斯的眼睛就会瞬间恢复正常，侧过鼻尖寻找桑尼的嘴唇。他总是要跟他接吻，即使他已经在里面射过一次，也要纠缠着他的舌头不放，下面也跟着缩紧，同样不肯放人。崔弗斯只好就着湿滑的体液，再次挺动起来，直到他尖叫着涌向巅峰。

如果他是个火热的活人，性爱的体验还会同样美妙吗？想到这里，桑尼又开始叹气。

在两场秋雨之间，是秋天最后的留言，它抓起一片叶子，匆匆塞进你的领子里，然后消失得无影无踪。这几天崔弗斯的生意逐渐萧条，很少有人愿意顶着湿冷的气候昼伏夜出。人们大多蜷缩在温暖干燥的房间里，和爱人围坐在壁炉边，聊着干巴巴的话题。仔细想来，他跟桑尼似乎从来没有认真聊过天，他会让他想起战场惨状，而他又会让他心惊胆战。他甚至不知道桑尼有什么爱好，做什么工作，最喜欢的电影是哪部。说到电影，崔弗斯没想到电影破坏力如此之强。原以为是情感粘合剂，结果却成了裁纸刀，几乎把桑尼完全裁出了他的生活。不过话说回来，他到底希望能跟桑尼发展到什么地步呢？转化他？还是吃了他？他没想好。与桑尼融合的方式有很多种，他头一次发现除了吸血，性爱也很美好，甚至加上做人类那26年的经历，也无法跟桑尼相比。崔弗斯关上车窗，紧了紧领子。本以为他找到了桑尼，今天冬天可以试试不冬眠，但是最近几天桑尼一直躲着他，崔弗斯可能要打消这个念头。他把车开往墓地，查看自己冬眠的棺材是否安然无恙。

在此之前，桑尼会收到一封信，那是崔弗斯最后的尝试。毕竟，就这么睡进棺材里总有些不甘心。

桑尼从门缝里捡起那封信。

“桑尼，当你收到这封信的时候，我已经去冬眠了。没错，整个冬天你都见不到我。虽然也有不冬眠的吸血鬼，但冬天的我们会非常虚弱，需要大量的鲜血……对不起，这么说又吓着你了吧。桑尼，如果哪里冒犯到你，我先向你道歉，但请你不要不理我，好吗？我非常渴望见到你，并不是因为吸血鬼那被诅咒的习性，而仅仅是想见到你，跟你聊聊天，或者一起散步、吃饭、做爱什么都行。我为上次给你带来的不愉快感到非常抱歉，我不知道那部电影会引起你这么大的反应，虽然，我可以猜到，问题的根源并不在这……

从第一次见面，你就很想知道我为什么放过你。好吧，我承认这有点难以启齿，如果你在我面前的话，不知道我会不会再次崩溃，因为你总是能给我带来某种震颤。看到你生命垂危的时候，唤起了某些似曾相识的情感，我拼命让自己不去想，不要滑下去，但那些东西还是涌现出来。我以为吸血鬼不会精神崩溃，但是你比我更清楚崩溃的吸血鬼是什么模样。出于邪恶的私心，最开始我留下你是希望能多品尝几次你美味的鲜血，后来演变成无法接受你的死亡。我不敢想象你在我怀里停止心跳的样子。相信我，我没有说谎，虽然一个吸血鬼产生了拯救生命的念头，是很不寻常的。你让我渴望有一颗人类的心脏，我开始厌恨对血的渴望。我想用人类的身份和你接触。我希望你想到我的时候是温暖的。”

夜晚笼罩房间，桑尼依然坐在地上，大脑试图思考，实际却一片空白。他脑海里被信中最后两句话占领，像是告别，又像是邀请。他机械地重复信封上的地址，一个墓地，借此假装自己在思考。他重新凝聚力量站起来，拉开窗帘寻找外面那辆小黄车。在躲着崔弗斯这几天里，每天晚上12点，他都会控制不住地去查看那辆停在马路对面的小黄车，然后松一口气，关上灯。崔弗斯会等到他关灯以后，再缓缓开走，一边还操心桑尼是不是睡得太晚。现在，窗帘被他拉得哗哗作响，从晚上7点等到天亮，也没看到小黄车停留的身影。

他不会真的跑去冬眠了吧？

桑尼急忙跑进厕所，对着镜子抓抓头发，依然不明白自己在干什么。

在镜子里他看到一张惨白的脸和一双深凹的黑色眼睛，快赶上真正的吸血鬼了，桑尼怪笑两下，耸了耸肩膀。众多情感催促着他走出家门，走到大街上去，晒晒太阳，呼吸新鲜空气。他念咒语一样重复着信封上的地址，差点撞上晨跑的人。他扭头看那人奔跑的背影，小腿上的肌肉圆鼓鼓的，双脚富有节奏地敲打着地面，他的心也跟着奔跑起来。过去的生活多么像从他鞋子上甩掉的泥巴啊！丑陋、肮脏、混乱，带着愤世嫉俗却无能为力。桑尼感到胸口疯狂跳动，呼吸变得紧张，如果不张大嘴巴可能再一次溺死在大街上。于是他大喊起来，从喉咙里发出毫无美感的鬼叫。然后他奔跑起来。

等他回过神来，发现周围的楼房已经远去，人流渐渐稀少，空气变得粘稠，风也冷飕飕的。灰白的雾气从四面八方缠绕而来，挡住了桑尼的视线。朦朦胧胧中，他看到前方有个庞大的身影，走近才看清是张开双翼的天使低头俯视着他。不知不觉，竟然已经来到了墓地。

桑尼寻找着棺材。胡乱转了几圈才发现，地面上哪有棺材呀？是不是应该先回家拿把铁锨？来不及回去了，桑尼闭着眼，给自己打气，然后拍了拍眼前的墓碑，大喊：“崔弗斯——你在里面吗？”接着又转到另一个墓碑，继续叫着崔弗斯的名字。

“崔弗斯——我是桑尼——”

没有回应。

“你在里面睡觉吗？冬眠已经开始了吗？”

墓地安静如初。

“崔弗斯——我已经不害怕你了——”

“真的吗？”

一个熟悉的声音回应桑尼，他迅速转身，寻找声音的来源——是崔弗斯，他身上没有泥土，还是小司机那身装扮，看起来不像是从地底爬出来的。桑尼露出微笑。

“只要你别再带我去看什么恐怖电影。”

崔弗斯也微笑起来，“你不会真的认为我睡在地底下的棺材里吧？”

桑尼疑惑地眨眼，“难道你说冬眠是骗我吗？”

“没有骗你。但不是在这里。”他指指地下。

桑尼用力抱了抱崔弗斯，坚硬、冰冷、毫无生息。

崔弗斯说，“我只是开车来看看地方，顺便，试试能不能碰上熟人。”

桑尼踮起脚，越过崔弗斯的肩膀看见了那辆熟悉的小黄车，“对不起。”

崔弗斯松开怀抱，看着桑尼的眼睛，“对不起。”

太阳最终还是把光明送进了墓地里，驱赶了清晨的雾气。依傍在墓碑旁的小草上集满了晶莹的露水，顺着叶子的弧度缓缓滑落进泥土里。

刚刚下的那场小雪，不等落到地面就消失不见。窗户上凝着水珠，桑尼哈出一口气，然后用手指在窗户上乱涂乱画。旁边的崔弗斯裹着被子睡得昏沉。桑尼用脚碰碰吸血鬼先生的脸，对方毫无动静。两只冰凉的手指撑开崔弗斯的眼皮，眼白显现，眼珠不知转到哪里去了。一松开，上下眼皮就像吸铁石那样吸在一起，严丝合缝。桑尼摇摇头，不知道怎么弄醒他。

自从入冬以来，崔弗斯就天天呆在桑尼家里，不分白天黑夜地昏睡。偶尔醒过来，喝点可乐，活动活动身子，看见桑尼在身边就亲亲他的嘴，继续躺下。桑尼感到有点后悔，虽然崔弗斯不需要吃喝，也不需要排泄，完美的无生命物体，与床上的抱枕无异。但桑尼把他捡回来（他坚持是自己从墓地里把吸血鬼捡回来的）并不是为了看他睡觉啊！他跑出去请教鲍比，怎么叫醒冬眠的动物，鲍比又去请教他哥，最后得到答案：用食物勾引。

桑尼鼓起勇气，再一次试着摇醒崔弗斯，失败。他摸了摸崔弗斯的睫毛，顺着往下抚摸脸上那颗标志，然后是鼻尖，嘴唇。他抚摸崔弗斯的胸膛，被窝把他烘得暖暖的，他钻进他怀里吸吮乳尖，神情仿佛吮吸母乳。但崔弗斯只是翻动，并未醒来。真要命，他怀里连心跳的声音都没有，安静得就像墓地。他继续抚摸，伸到毛丛里寻找生命的迹象，无论怎么施力，对方都毫无反应。这也太打击人了！桑尼翻身下床，在房间里没头脑地乱窜。现在只剩下最后一样没有尝试。他找出鲍比给的针头，对着胳膊比划。天，不知道这只针头扎过多少人。桑尼有点退缩。又去厨房找刀具，刀尖对着胳膊比划，至少这个来路清晰。他把刀尖轻轻扎进皮肤里，没有想象中那么疼。继续用力，他看到伤口处开始发红，一滴鲜红的血珠渗出。疼痛感浮现，他向下滑动，更多鲜血顺着刀尖向外溢，疼痛感在后面潜伏着。点到为止吧，伤口再深下去血就控制不住了。桑尼把胳膊伸到他嘴边。很快，还没醒来的崔弗斯便无意识地舔舐起来，接着尖牙伸出来，崔弗斯睁开了绿色的眼睛。他抓住那只胳膊，咬了下去，熟悉的甜美滋味源源不断地流入口中，崔弗斯认出这是谁的血，停住了。他转过头，迷茫地看着桑尼。

“真的管用！鲍比终于靠谱了一次！”桑尼欢呼雀跃，扑过去亲吻崔弗斯的脸颊。

“你为了叫醒我割破了自己的胳膊？”崔弗斯皱眉。

“确实能叫醒你啊。”桑尼立刻把手伸进崔弗斯的裤子里，摸到坚硬物的时候又兴奋大叫起来，“看，连他也醒了！”

胳膊上细微的伤口很快不再出血。被叫醒的崔弗斯无奈地回应桑尼的亲吻，“你很想念我吗？”

“没有。”桑尼声音降低，“我只是想试试传说是不是真的。”

“什么传说？”

“吸血鬼能把人干上天的传说。”他藏在崔弗斯肩膀上偷笑。

下半身交合的时候，桑尼盯着他的眼睛，心想，不会变色该有多好。又觉得，吸血时的眼睛好性感。而且——桑尼脸红了——他已经饿了那么久，却在吸血时忍住了。桑尼感到一阵眩晕。

他抬起头用脖子磨蹭他的鼻尖，“咬我吧。”

崔弗斯摇头。

“没关系，”桑尼双手捧着他的脸，直视那双绿眼，“我相信你。”

吸血鬼无法拒绝猎物的邀请。

他退出去，再一次深深插入，尖牙在同一时间刺破皮肤，桑尼叫起来，快乐大于痛苦。现在，鲜血涌入他的体内，精液涌入他的体内。

脆弱的，窒息的，缓慢的，绵软的高潮，只有失血过多才能体会到的奇妙体验。桑尼半睁着眼，观察吸血鬼高潮时的表情，同样脆弱的痉挛略过崔弗斯的脸。在这一刻，桑尼好像体会到了死，而崔弗斯体会到了生。

可惜，鲜血只能维持一天的清醒。崔弗斯在入睡前提醒桑尼，“下一次，用别人的血也行。”然后迅速沉入黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的过程伴随着痛苦的论文。时间也从开始写的夏末走到初冬，啊，岁月（？）  
> 当然目前为止论文还没写完，但终于比一开始写这篇文的时候有了进展，写文治愈身心！  
> 写着写着，我对崔师傅产生了巨大的爱意，他几乎在文章里进化成完美男友了！虽然电影里面他追女孩的方式有点吓人，但我不管，吸血鬼是有情圣体质加持的！  
> （我要把鲍勃德尼罗的电影补起来了！）


End file.
